


Year or Two

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 9. "Let's have a baby."
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Year or Two

Shayne wraps his arms around his girlfriend, resting his chin on her shoulder as they watch from the window as two of their friends leave. “I can’t believe they have a baby.”  
She leans into him, “I know right? They were so confident that it would never happen and now they’ve got a baby.”  
He presses a kiss to her head, unable to stop the next words from spilling out of his mouth. “Let’s have a baby.”  
He can feel her tense up against him, before she relaxes. “I thought you wanted to wait.” She says recalling a conversation they had shortly before they had moved into together.  
“I do. But, I also just want to make sure that we are on the same page when it comes to kids.” 

She doesn’t try to spin in his arms, so they can face each other. They both seemed to do better having conversations like this without the awkward eye contact that usually came with. 

“I want them with you. Definitely not now, considering I’m just settling into my new job and Smosh is being interesting.”  
He chuckles at the hesitation before the word interesting. “But maybe in a year or two?”  
“Closer to two, but yeah.” 

It’s quiet between the two for a few minutes, before Shayne lets her go as he starts to laugh. “Did we just agree to have a baby together?”  
Y/N shakes her head at him, but there’s a smile tugging her lips. “I think we did.”


End file.
